Bond
by bratmin
Summary: PROMPT: SOMETIME DOWN THE LINE, HADES AND NICO HAVE A FATHER-SON MOMENT. FEEL FREE TO INCLUDE RECONCILIATION, BONDING, AND/OR HUGS AT YOUR LEISURE.


Nico sighed loudly as he made his way through his father's palace in the underworld. It had taken a lot of stressing, a lot of growing up and a lot of nagging to get him down here. And yet here he was, doing this.

He sighed again. Why was he doing this?

Will Solace had not only become his boyfriend over the last three years since they'd defeated Gaea, but he'd self appointed himself as Nico's therapist. Which Nico couldn't quite complain about, since he was good at it, but he would have liked some choice in the matter.

He stopped outside his father's throne room, his heart in his throat and his cheeks already tinted red at the thought of what he was about to do. This was ridiculous, he might as well just turn back now and save them both the embarrassment.

He had just started to turn to do exactly that when the doors to the throne room opened. Nico stiffened and froze. Of course his father already knew he was here. He groaned softly and looked over at the tall figure, wrapped in a black cloak and sitting upon a throne made of bones. It sometimes amazed Nico how well his father embodied his job. And yet he talked about how much he hated it so often that Nico had his rants memorized.

"Uh…" Nico cursed himself. What an eloquent start. "Hello father."

He was trying to be as formal as possible, seeing as he was seconds away from breaking down all barriers he'd formed with his father over the years. Really, this was ridiculous.

Hades waved his hand, beckoning Nico forward. With a gulp, he walked towards the steps that led up to the throne.

"You only ever come down here when you need my help. So tell me, son, what is it you want this time."

There was a fondness in Hades' voice that somehow made Nico even more nervous. He had a feeling that the second he did this that fondness would go away.

"Um…" He kept walking until he'd walked all the way up the steps and stopped right in front of Hades' throne. The god seemed startled by Nico's sudden closeness but he didn't say anything to stop it. "I just wanted to say, um…"

Nico's words choked up in his throat. Why in the world had he gone along with this? It was all Will's idea. Connect with your father. Tell him how you feel. Bond.

Like he was one to talk. Will had never even met his father! Bonding with a god was like bonding with a rabid hellhound. Not fun and usually ended in injury.

He looked at his father. He had that fond look on his face that made Nico's stomach do weird flips. He knew why he'd agreed to this. Because he'd seen his relationship with his father change. It had gone from Hades treating him like a burden and saying he could never be like his sister to going out of his way to help on quests and listening to what Nico had to say.

He swallowed his pride. It was now or never. He knew if he chickened out he would never be able to build up the guts to ever get this close again.

Taking a deep breath, Nico leaned in and wrapped his arms around his father.

Hades stiffened under him, a small noise of complete shock slipping past his lips. He did nothing. Just sat there and let Nico hug him. Nico knew this patience wouldn't last long. He needed to speak.

"Thanks, dad," he mumbled against Hades' shoulder. "For everything. I know the gods don't have the greatest track record for having connections to their kids. I know how lucky I am. I know we've had our differences but I feel like you're a real… father. I don't think the same thing can be said for the other gods. So thanks. For taking me in and taking care of me and… caring."

Silence reigned for a what seemed like forever. Just as the nervousness was ready to melt Nico into a puddle, his father's arms slowly started to move. Nico froze and his eyes grew wide as Hades' arms slid around his body and held him close.

"You're welcome, Nico."

Nico was being hugged by Hades. And it was simultaneously the strangest and the most wonderful feeling in the world. He blinked tears from his eyes, not realizing how much he'd needed this until it had happened.

He buried his face in the god's neck and took a deep breath.

It startled Nico how nice he smelled. He'd never gotten this close to his father before to notice the way he smelled but he'd always assumed he would smell like, well, death. But he smelt like a field. Not like flowers or sunshine or anything as romanticize as that. He smelt like the ground. Like laying in the grass and staring up at the sky on a clear day. An easier way to say it was that he smelt like dirt, but that didn't seem to do it justice. It was comforting and it made Nico's chest ache.

It took him a moment to realize why the smell comforted him so much. He cleared his throat because he felt like a lump the size of a fist had rooted itself there.

"You smell like mom," he mumbled into the folds of Hades' cloak.

It was Hades' turn to clear his throat. He sounded a little choked. His hands shook against Nico's back.

He wasn't sure how long they stayed there, but eventually Hades pulled back and Nico followed his lead. There was a moment where their eyes met and reality set in. Hades looked just as flustered as Nico felt.

"Well," Hades said with a cough. "Is there anything else you need, son?"

Nico shook his head quickly, his cheeks burning. "Uh, no, um… I'll just… right… so… yeah."

He turned tail and practically rain down the stairs and through the hall towards the doors. He stopped when he heard his father chuckle softly. He peeked over his shoulder and gave a shy smile.

"See you later, dad."

With that he left the throne room, closing the door behind him and shoving his hands into his pockets. As he made his way out of the underworld he wondered to himself whether he should do first; punch Will or kiss him.


End file.
